The field of the invention relates generally to an ankle foot orthosis.
In a joint, the range of motion depends upon the anatomy of that joint and on the particular genetics of each individual. Typically, joints move in two directions, flexion and extension. Flexion is to bend the joint and extension is to straighten the joint. However, in the orthopedic convention some joints only flex. For example, the ankle has dorsiflexion and plantarflexion.
When a joint is injured either by trauma or by surgery, scar tissue can form, often resulting in flexion or extension contractures. Such conditions can limit the range of motion of the joint, limiting flexion (in the case of an extension contracture) or extension (in the case of a flexion contracture) of the injured joint. It is often possible to treat this condition by use of a range-of-motion (ROM) orthosis.
ROM orthoses are devices commonly used during physical rehabilitative therapy to increase the range-of-motion over which the patient can flex or extend the joint. Commercially available ROM orthoses are typically attached on opposite members of the joint and apply a torque to rotate the joint in opposition to the contraction. The force is gradually increased to increase the working range or angle of joint motion.